Switchblade
by MagicalMistress
Summary: Angelina/Oliver/Fred love triangle. Oliver's a bit jealous and will do anything to get in their way -- semi-dark! R/R!


**A/N:: this story was inspired my mears!!! *waves* its oliver/angelina/fred, and its gonna be really really LONG! I hope haha, yea so happy reading!**   
  
Angelina's POV  
  
  
I laughed as Fred grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck. I had just entered the common room from Arithmancy, and my books were so heavy  
I swear my back was about to break!  
  
  
"Let me take those from you love, don't want the team's most valuable chaser to break her back now do we?" Fred said into my ear, I whipped around grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
"Take em' it's a load off of me" I answered back.   
  
  
"Certainly malady," and with that he swept the books out of my arms and with the flick of his wand sent them up into the dormitory. He then took my hand and led me away, he was always being romantic without being quaint, of course I loved his sense of humor, and never missed a beat when he resorted the conversation to the progress of his joke shop.   
  
  
"So where are we going _now?_" drowning the last word out, making me sound clingy but bored.  
  
  
"Its a surprise mind you," he replied receiving a wide smile from me and a small excited giggle. 

His surprises I must say, weren't anything too special but they were enough to make me laugh. It was only three nights ago that he snuck me into Hogsmeade going into the basement where to my immediate surprise there was a table set for two, and for once I was sure that we were going to have a romantic dinner, I mean he had even gone the extra mile of decorating the area around the table. And when I sat down he even pulled my chair out for me and scooted me in. Well to my slight disappoint but great amusement when he sat down the table flipped and instead of candles and shiny dinner plates I was suddenly sitting next to Fred and staring into an assortment of new gadgets that I assumed he and George had concocted over the last month. 

I remember looking at him and saying, "What – is – _this_??" 

And he laughing at my expression and then continuing to show me his "fancy" line of new, as he called them, toys. I feel like its been ages since then. Days go by so slowly, and homework is horrid and there is way too much of it, of course Fred says I'm a fool for bothering because he "knows that I'll become a famous chaser for the Chudley Cannons."   
  
  
Well I guess now is a good time as ever to tell you a bit about well, Fred and me. At the beginning of the year, I guess everything was just like normal, except for the piling amounts of homework and growing more often Quidditch practices. Seeing this as the last year before Oliver was gone, I decided to make my Quidditch efforts impeccable. I mean naturally next year I'll want to take captain, and sadly we'll have to find another Keeper, and I'm afraid for that, as I see no suitable substitutes for Wood. I guess you could say me and Fred decided to get together because we have so much in common, but I think it was only the Quidditch that brought us together, and oh yeah, his killer smile.   
  
  
We came about one night at practice. Unfortunately a Bludger had hit me square in the back of the head and of course I fell off my broom, and who was to catch me but…FRED! He was just right there and I was in his arms and looking into his eyes and I knew, somehow, I knew that it was meant to be, like fate or something. Or course our romantic moment, me looking into his laughing eyes and him still holding me, my broom hovering along side was interrupted with Wood's yells, "WEASLEY, JOHNSON, WHAT IS THIS ROMEO AND JULIET?? GET BACK UP HERE NOW…_NOW_" And so that's how it was done.   
  
  
Wood had given us a good idea, and so we decided to play Romeo and Juliet, after awhile, it wasn't a game and I was falling hard for Fred Weasley, and he was falling hard…for me. It's been a month and a half, and I'm more than pleased. After practice we take walks, and so many times does he make me cry I'm laughing so hard. We are the perfect couple everyone says so, or well at least we were. I'm now going to take you forward in time lets say hmm, December, yes that should do it, just when the problems started.   
  
  
  
**~ One month later ~**  
  
  
A/N:: -- this will now be in 3rd Person, (I can't stand writing in 1st ha-ha *mears*)   
(Beta's Note: The first sentence of the next two paragraphs belongs to me, IceAmethyst, and I claim them ^_^ That is all. They go in my story, which is also Oliver/Angelina)   
  
Wood had known Angelina since she joined the team in her second year and punched Fred Weasley in the nose for calling her a wimpy. The fact that he landed a week's detention and Fred in the hospital wing did little to bother; he still couldn't get the look of disgust of Angelina's face off his mind when he had punched Fred. He also said that she had curtly turned her back on him in effort to escort Fred to the hospital wing even though she was walking in the wrong direction. It didn't help that he had heard her mutter, "I'll punch _you_, Wood!" under her breath.   
  
  
  
She was full of spunk and attitude and a certain streak of competitiveness that he admired and seemed to harbor inside him as well. He had developed a pretty good crush by fourth year and although he had dated others on and off, there was always Angelina floating in the back of his mind. And there was Fred…they always seemed to be together, at meals, in the halls, and even in the common room it was a good chance to see them studying together. Wood longed to be her best friend or even more than that but by time fifth year rolled around his mind wandered to others once again as he had plenty of them.   
  
  
When the Yule Ball rolled around in sixth year, he asked a pretty fifth year and now can't even remember her name. He only wanted to see Angelina laughing at something her date, Fred had said. When he was dancing he always saw her and Fred…just dancing, and having a smashing time. He envied Fred for his casualty when handling the ladies, but thought he needed a little discipline. Although who was he to badmouth Fred? He was a great flyer, and an even better beater, a great asset to the team. There was just always something that had set him off. Now he understood why he didn't like Fred. Fred had her and he had Angelina.   
  
  
It wasn't until this year that his fears were confirmed. Fred and Angelina started dating after the first Quidditch practice of the season despite Wood's attempts to break them up. He remembered screaming "WEASLEY, JOHNSON, WHAT IS THIS ROMEO AND JULIET?? GET BACK UP HERE NOW…_NOW_". What had he been thinking, what a perfect way to set them up, but to put the idea in their heads? He balanced his head from side to side with his hands as he sat in front of the fire, which was slowing dying. It was a little late to be in the common room even he would agree to that, only he wouldn't be down here if he could get any sleep.  
  
  
"_WOOD_?" said an astonished voice from the shadows causing Oliver to jump up and peer into the darkness  
  
  
"Whatsa -- er… who's there!?" Wood pondered, slightly embarrassed for jumping  
  
  
A pretty brunette emerged from the darkness and smiled letting out a small laugh.

"Did I scare you?" she asked in a sweet laughing voice. Wearing only a small-cut nightgown she didn't realize how she looked…from a guy's point of view.   
  
  
"Holy hell," Oliver muttered under his breath. It was Angelina, wearing close to nothing, smiling and walking towards him. He shook his head thinking he must be dreaming, that is until she plopped down next to him on the big red couch he was some-what occupying. Gulping he finally managed to say, "_what_ – _are_ – _you_ – _doing_ – _here_?"   
  
"A girl could ask you the same question," she said with a smirk on her face.   
  
  
"I believe I asked you first"  
  
  
"Alright, alright," said Angelina finally giving in, " if must you know I've been having trouble getting to sleep and I usually find myself down here at this time, only for the past few nights, I've been alone and I must say it's a pleasure to find that I've finally got some company."  
  
  
Company – alone – pleasure – right, Oliver thought millions of things running through his head.  
  
  
A/N:: come on people! Don't give me that look! This poor kid's been out of sex for at least a good month, give em a break will ya! ?   
  
  
"So I guess now would be a good time to answer your question?" Started Oliver watching Angelina give him a slow nod of her head, "ok then, well I'm just thinking, like you I can't get to sleep only tonight I came down here because there was no-one to crowd my thoughts," and catching the crestfallen look on Angelina's face he added in a rushed breath, "which you aren't, I – uh like your company, its nice" he finished with a smile.  
  
  
And with that a tear slide down her smooth cheek and out of impulse Oliver reached out and wiped it away, "don't cry," he purred, taking her into his arms like a mother and a child, "please Angie, don't cry its ok - what's wrong?" He asked while putting a stray piece of hair gently behind her ear.   
  
  
"N-nothing really, its j-just that," catching up with her sobs she regained breath and continued with a more strong voice, "I don't know, ever since me and Fred got together, I feel like something's missing, I really like him, but what's the use?" She sniffled and started to cry again, " I j-just well, I m-miss spending t-time with y-you." With that she looked up into his eyes and then buried her head into his chest.  
  
  
Oliver was shocked, he looked down and for once didn't see the best Chaser on his Quidditch team, he didn't see a little girl he used to have a school boy crush on, he looked down and he saw Angelina Johnson, a full grown woman. The woman he now realized he loved. He then lifted her head and took him a bit of time, wanting to prolong the moment, to wipe the wetness from her face, when another stray tear came streaming down. He leaned in and kissed it, and then backed away into her eyes. She reached up for him and took his head and kissed him, hard. And she would never let go.  
  
**~ Alas the end of the prologue! YAY! ~**  
  
  
**A/N:: it is finally done, thank you IceAmethyst for scattered sentences and few theme ideas. And now the wait…for chapter 1 hehe don't' worry I'll have it up SOON!**


End file.
